emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2017
Events *2nd January - Kerry Wyatt sets fire to Cain Dingle's caravan. *4th January - Rhona Goskirk rejects her boyfriend Pierce Harris's proposal. Later, Pierce forces himself on her. Kerry Wyatt confesses to Zak Dingle that she set Cain's caravan on fire. *5th January - Kerry Wyatt collapses whilst look after her grandson Kyle Winchester. Kerry's ex-boyfriend Dan Spencer comes to Kerry's recuse and they later get back together. *6th January - Kyle Winchester witnesses his dad Cain Dingle attacking Dan Spencer. *9th January - Cain Dingle nearly hits his son Kyle Winchester and then blackmails Chrissie White into handing over her share of the garage. *10th January - Joanie Dingle is sentenced to a month in prison for assaulting a police officer. *11th January - Chrissie White gives Cain Dingle her share of the garage but later her son Lachlan tells her the truth about his beating. *12th January - Lachlan White is found not guilty of the attempted murder of his grandfather Lawrence but Lachlan is remanded in custody before sentencing. *17th January - Ronnie Hale admits to Nicola King that Rakesh Kotecha started the fire at Mill Cottage. Nicola decides to take revenge on Rakesh. *19th January - Aaron Dingle attacks Kasim Sabet and is later arrested for GBH. *23rd January - Cain Dingle sees his daughter Debbie and her children Sarah and Jack on a TV crime show. *24th January - Debbie Dingle returns to the village after a year away. Her children Sarah and Jack are kidnapped. Debbie, her father Cain and her ex-boyfriend Ross Barton rescue them. Later, Debbie reveals to her family that she needed the money for Sarah because she has cancer. *26th January - Pierce Harris forces himself on his girlfriend Rhona Goskirk again after she jokes that Cain Dingle is her fantasy one night stand. *30th January - Lisa Dingle collects Joanie Dingle from prison. Lisa tells Joanie that she and Zak are back together, but Joanie suddenly suffers a heart attack and dies. Lisa breaks the news to Zak, Dan Spencer, Kerry Wyatt and her family. *31st January - Cain Dingle tells his son Kyle Winchester that his adoptive grandmother Joanie Dingle died and they bond. Moira Dingle steals her client Patrick's car. *1st February - Rebecca White loses her late mother's ring but it is later revealed Rebecca's half sister Chrissie had the ring all along. Patrick calls the police on Moira Dingle after he caught Moira and her daughter in law Victoria Barton throw his dead dog's ashes and discover she stole his car. *2nd February - Chrissie White falls over a bannister and onto a glass table, during a brief struggle with her half sister Rebecca. Chrissie ends up in hospital. Chrissie's son Lachlan is sentenced to 5 months in prison for perverting the course of justice. *3rd February - Charity Dingle blackmails Frank Clayton into helping her after she records his confessions. *6th February - Charity Dingle and Frank Clayton's plan goes wrong when they attempt to steal diamonds at Home Farm. Charity and Frank escape and later they share a kiss. *7th February - Sarah Sugden finds a woman in the Dingles barn. Sarah discovers the woman knows her. Chrissie White confronts Charity Dingle over the robbery at Home Farm. *8th February - Joanie Dingle's funeral takes place. Sarah Sugden steals a charity box for the woman in the barn but she rejects the money. *9th February - Sarah Sugden tells her mother Debbie Dingle about the woman in barn. Doug Potts finds the woman in the barn collapse and calls an ambulance. Later, the Dingle family come face to face with woman in the barn who is revealed to be Faith Dingle, Cain and Chas's mother. Faith is the person who donated £20,000 to Sarah's cancer fund 2 weeks ago. *14th February - Kasim Sabet calls the police on Finn Barton after he catches Finn with Finn's mother Emma and his friend Tracy Metcalfe at his house *15th February - Emma Barton steals one of the Barton taxi and set it on fire. *20th February - Robert Sugden surprises his fiance Aaron Dingle with a wedding at The Woolpack. But as the wedding starts, the police arrive for Faith Dingle who accused of murder. Real life events *25th January - Emmerdale won 'Best Serial Drama' at the ''National Television Awards ''for the first time in the ceremony's 22-year history. See also *Emmerdale in 2017 *Category:2017 episodes External links *2017 at Wikipedia Category:2017